You're a Father to Someone but That Isn't Me
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: In which Iemitsu visits the Vongola's main mansion and learns a shocking truth about how little he's been involved in his sons life.


**You're Father to Someone, But It's Not Me**

"Hello," Iemitsu chirped as he entered the Vongola's main mansion. "Tsu-kun, your papa has come to visit you."

The declaration was met with no answer.

He pursed his lips after a moment, putting his hands on his hips. When after a few more moments, nothing happened he chalked it up to everyone being in a different part of the house and began walking up the stairs in front of him.

When he made it up the stairway, he took a left. Before he could get very far he heard echoing laughter before something crashed into him.

"Lambo!" a voice squeaked.

Iemitsu rubbed at the back of his head, which had hit the back of the wall.

"Ah that hurt," someone murmured from beside him. Iemitsu opened his eyes to a girl with her hair in two long braids running down the steps as she made a beeline for the boy next to him. She wore a green skirt with a white shirt under a red vest. There was a black tie nestled in the center of her chest.

The fallen boy had his eyes closed as he ran his hand through curly black locks. He was wearing green pants the same color as the girls and a white button up with a red blazer over it. A tie sat on his chest as well.

The similarity in their outfits made Iemitsu realize that it must have been a school uniform of some kind and something kicked inside of him that made him reach for the boys head.

Before he could touch him, or explain that all he wanted to do was check for an injury, the boy caught his hand with two finger tips. The fingers not touching him were crackling with green lightning as he peeked one eye open and drawled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lambo!" the girl chided. "You can't assault guests like that."

"He made me fall, Ipin!" the boy, Lambo, snapped at her. "And now he's trying to touch me! What if he's an assassin, huh?"

Ipin chided her hands resting on her hips, "Do you really think an assassin would just come up the stairs, idiot? Besides, if you hadn't decided to run away when I mentioned studying then we wouldn't have even been down here!"

Lambo clicked his tongue as he let go of Iemitsu's wrist. He pushed his hands against the wall behind him to get himself up to his feet before looking down at Iemitsu, "So? Who are you and why are you here?"

"Don Vongola is my son," something like shock fluttered in the girls eyes while Lambo's shaded over with something. "The better question is why are two teenagers running around the Vongola mansion? You should be more careful."

"We live here," Ipin declared.

Lambo clicked his tongue as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her away towards the right stairscase, "Don't tell him worthless information. Let's go back, I'll study now."

"Wha-? But Lambo he's-"

"I don't want to talk to someone who didn't visit Maman more then twice, both times were by the way because something was going on in the mafia, in the ten years we lived with her!" Lambo snapped.

There was a ringing silence as the girl let herself be pulled up the stairs, her free hand reaching for the back of his shirt as if to tell the boy she was sorry.

Iemitsu watched the exchange with confusion, both at the open hostility the boy displayed towards him and the fact that they had been running around the house in the first place, before ruffling his hair as he started back up the left staircase, "Tsu-kun must be helping one of his maids again."

* * *

"And stay the fuck out of my office, baseball freak!" a loud voice shouted.

Iemitsu stepped onto the second floor of the mansion to find a man in a light blue button up, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, sitting on the floor in front of a door. The man was laughing as he scratched at the back of his head, "Maa, maa, Hayato you should let me in. I really do need to talk to you about something."

"Come back when you decide not to lead the conversation with a hand down my pants, idiot!"

There was more laughter from the man. As he went to open his mouth to reply, Iemitsu questioned, "Could you point me in the direction of Don Vongola's office please?"

His smile flattered as he stood up. After a moment, he questioned, "What do you want with Tsuna-kun?"

The Japanese suffix surprised Iemitsu when the rest of the sentence had been spoken in near perfect Italian. When he got his wits together he declared, "I'm his father. I stopped by to talk to him since I had the day off."

"Ah? You're Iemitsu-san?" the boy hummed. He shoved his hands in his pockets, bending down to peer at Iemitsu. "You look different then I remember. More gray hairs."

Iemitsu floundered before snapping, "Is that how you talk to your bosses father?"

"No," the boy answered, his smile growing cold. "That's how I talk to people who haven't visited their son, my best friend, in ten years. Even though they've been working with their sons boyfriend for five of them and living in the same country for four." He straightened up and walked away, saying nothing as his shoulder bumped against Iemitsu's, "Tsuna-kun is out with Enma and the others for a council lunch but he should be back in a few moments. You can wait in his office."

Confusion settled in Iemitsu as he began walking down the hall.

It had been a long time since he'd seen his son, but surely it hadn't been that long?

For that matter, Iemitsu mused as he pushed open the doors to Tsuna's office, even if it had been ten years, why would he tell such personal information to the man who had just left?

* * *

Iemitsu turned as the doors swung open and his son walked in.

"Ah, otou-san! Yamamoto-kun told me you might be here," Tsuna drawled. There was no happy smile on his face as he stalked past Iemitsu, tugging on the black tie around his neck.

Iemitsu smiled at him, "Tsuna-kun! When did you learn to speak Italian so well? You're even mixing in Japanese now!"

Tsuna blinked several times before slowly stating, "I've always spoken Italian like this. Some of my guardians didn't know how to speak Italian yet when we moved here so I was constantly flipping between the languages. At some point I just started messing up and flipping things around."

"Ah," Iemitsu scratched at his cheek, "really? The last time we met you couldn't say any Italian very well."

"That's true," Tsuna answered after a moment, "but that's only because we haven't seen each other since the Arcobaleno Trials. That was almost ten years ago and I was forced to learn the language quickly when my guardians and I moved here."

Iemitsu's stomach sunk at the year but he laughed it off, "I'm sorry Tsu-kun. Otou-san was busy with work. You were as well, right Tsu-kun? You just came from lunch with your guardians, right?"

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head. "I wasn't with my guardians. Who told you that?"

"Some young man in a blue shirt, who was by the way rather rude considering I'm your otou-san, said you were with your council."

"I was with my council but not my guardian council. My rain guardian is the man in the blue shirt. I was having lunch with my Vongola council."

"You couldn't have been," Iemitsu argued. "Kyoya-kun and Basil were in CEDEF meetings with me."

Tsuna's eyes scrunched together, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't have a council meeting without the CEDEF. They're your Vongola organization on it."

"What? Otou-san, Varia is my Vongola Organization."

Iemitsu's eyes bulged, "What are you talking about Tsu-kun? There's no way you would chose the Varia when they tried to kill you."

"I chose the Varia because Xanxus isn't afraid to get in my face. I did this before I moved here four years ago why didn't you realize this?"

"I'm your otou-san! I thought you would chose my organization no matter what!"

"It's not your organization anymore!" Tsuna screamed. Both men fell silent at the statement. Tsuna sighed as he flopped down into his seat, "It's not your organization anymore. It's Kyoya's, the decision for you to step down and for him to take your place was made by the council at lunch today."

"You can't do that," Iemitsu murmured numbly. "Basil was supposed to take over after me."

"Nono's plan was for Basil to takeover because you told him that should happen," Tsuna answered. "I'm not Nono and I spoke to Basil about it. He agreed that Kyoya would be a better leader for the CEDEF then he could be and you're free to call him the second you step out of my mansion."

Iemitsu collapsed into the chair behind him. He fumbled for words for a minute but what came out was, "I'm still your otou-san. Why would you do this to me? Forcing me to retire?"

"Because you're not my otou-san," Tsuna sighed. "You and Maman made me but you weren't there when you should have been. You're Basil's father, you've done everything for him that you were supposed to do, but you are not mine. So just leave, go back to Japan and be with Maman because it is tearing her apart that all four of her children are members of the mafia and the love of her life only sends her letters."

Iemitsu didn't really register the words as he stood up, trudging numbly through the room.

Outside the room was a collection of people, including the teenagers from earlier and the man in the blue shirt, and they all sent him a sharp glare as they shoulders past him into the rooms with calls for his son.

Among the cries of "Tsunayoshi I need you to let me test my illusions on you" and "Get away from Juudaime, pineapple freak! He's coming to my office to look over the mission reports" Kyoya's voice rung out above them.

"Sawada-san," Kyoya declared, stepping towards him. "I'm sorry to bombard you like this but would you be okay with meeting me for lunch tomorrow?"

As he tried to come up with a response that wasn't swearing the cloud user for taking CEDEF out from under him, Iemitsu wondered when Tsuna had truly become a mafia boss rather then his little tuna.

* * *

**E/n: **I've been wanting to write something for the idea of the Sawada family not being close anymore for a long time. I'm glad I had time to do this finally because I actually really like the way it came out!

I imagine Tsuna would want to surround himself with people he knew he would trust.

Also the Vongola Council, mentioned in this, is an small group (consisting of two allied families and the boss of one of the Vongola's other orginzations LIKE the CEDEF and Varia) that helps the boss of the Vongola make decisions. While it's mostly up to Tsuna as the boss, they give him another perspective and options to think about so that he can make sure he's chosen the best option.


End file.
